


Meet Me In The Coffee Shop

by StarSeeker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles thinks Derek and Laura are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSeeker/pseuds/StarSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to show Stiles the ropes on coffee making and gets annoyed by the fact that this new kid doesn't seem to care. The he suddenly starts to find every gesture endearing and he knows he's in trouble.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles is trying not to show this hot guy what he would like to do with him against the counter.</p><p>COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first sterek fanfic ever!!  
> I hope this isn't too bad and people will actually like what I write :)  
> Suggestions are always very much Appreciated!! 
> 
> Oh and I'm myfandomistalking on tumblr :)

Chapter 1

Stiles fumbled with his shirt, why did all these coffee shops need you to wear their logo on your chest? It wasn't like they didn't already know that he already worked here if he stood behind the counter and gave them their coffee or something.  


He pulled the shirt closer to his eyes so he could see the dolphin better. A dolphin... Couldn't they just get a coffee mug or something? Like others?  


He let go of his shirt and almost walked into someone, as he looked up his eyes raked over the stranger. They were greeted with the sight of amazing abs like really amazing. He was wearing a copy of Stiles' shirt, and when Stiles looked at his face he was greeted with a glare. A really aggressive glare, a I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my way now-glare. So Stiles smiled. "Sorry, didn't really see where I was going." Tall, dark and handsome just scowled and walked past him, okay scratsh that. Tall, dark, broody and hot. Like Greek god hot. He walked towards the managers office, past Erica who gave him a knowing wink and he looked back innocently.  


The manager seemed to like him for who knows what reason and told him he'd get him the best to show him how to make the most deliscious coffee, because that was suddenly his live mission. "So who is this coffee-wizard?" He asked him. "Good that you ask, Derek Hale. He makes exquisite coffee, once you try his, you never go back." While he said this, he pointed at the Greek god Stiles had walked into sooner. "I'm sure I wouldn't." He muttered under his breath.  


Derek was talking with a brunette, he said something and she laughed, then he laughed. And O MY GOD he could smile! As Stiles walked towards them, the brunette nodded his way and Derek looked up. "Well Der, your coming to dinner tonight, oh and you're cooking." She winked at Stiles. "Hi I'm Laura, I'm trying to live with this brooding mess here." Right. Living together. Okay. "Good luck with that. Bye!"  


And with a wave she was out the door. Derek turned towards Stiles "How can I help you?" Well, Stiles sure knew something but god no, Jesus, this guy was taken. "The manager told me that you should teach me how to make a coffee. It seems that once I try yours, I'll never go back." Derek grunted "oh god, he said that?" Stiles nodded and looked expectantly at him. Derek sighed. Deep. And okay, Stiles knew he was annoying but he wasn't thát bad. "Fine."  


oOo  


Derek was trying to show him how to work the grinder for the fifth time (or something like that) and this kid was still hanging towards Erica and gossiping. He was really working on his nerves, it was like he wanted to show Derek that he really did not care about coffee or manners, for that matter.  


Derek was trying to keep himself from choking him and accidentally messed up his coffee. "Hey dude, I think you did that wrong. Or is it like, supposed to smell like that?" Derek gave him the death glare, the one that made people think he was a serial murderer or so his sister said. But this one just smiled at him.  


It made Derek want to rip his throat out, with his teeth. He glanced up at the clock and let out a relieved sigh, just five more minutes, then he was free.  


"So how do you do that thing with the grinder again?" Derek growled at him, he just showed him. "Just... Try." As he moved closer to the grinder, Derek moved farther away, just in case he managed to blow something up.  


oOo  


He did, Stiles (he knew his name now) actually managed to blow up the grinder by filling it with too much coffee beans and grind them with too much force.  


Derek was going to kill Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, :)
> 
> I know my chapters are really short and I should just make one big story of it. I just wanted to post something ASAP :)

It had been a couple of days since Derek first saw Stiles but he was still as bad as the first. At least he didn't blow things up anymore. He had told Laura many times about the stupidities of the younger man and she always end up saying things like 'just ask him out already' or simply 'you are so blind'. Just like the time Stiles had asked him to show how to make a foam leaf, and when he had pressed against him to see the exact moves, and Laura had just rolled her eyes.  


He didn't even think about him that way. Not even when he was making a coffee and Stiles had to bend forward to grab a tray or when he had to reach up to get to the higher cups, it didn't mean anything, Stiles just had a great ass in the jeans he always wore. Nothing more.  


Just as Stiles walked into the shop, he felt the need to check his hair, breath and clothing. And so he did, he reached his clothing last and saw a huge stain on the front. Coffee, how ironic.  
He looked around desperately until he found the bathroom, sure he had been here for some time now, but he still became a bit disoriented by the thought of Derek Hale in his area, even if he starred in every last jerk-off fantasy he had. It still couldn't compete with the real thing. Derek - ofcourse - saw him probably looking like a lost puppy, and walked up to him. "What's wrong Stiles?" The single baritone of his voice sent a shiver down Stiles' spine. "I-I- do you know if I can get a clean shirt around here?" Derek studied the shirt and pulled at the stained fabric, what gave Stiles all sorts of unwanted fantasies.  


"Sure, follow me." As they walked down the hall Stiles softly began to sing "follow me, you can follow me mmmm mmm mm". Derek looked amused. "Seriously? Muse? Now?" Stiles' eyes widened. "You know Muse?! O MY GOD YOU JUST BECAME HOTTER!!" As he jelled this passionately he cursed himself for having no brain-mouth filter. Bu did he just imagine or did the scowly scowler blush?  


"Here, you can also change in here if you want." Derek pointed at a simple room with not so much space but okay. "Yeah, okay, sure, thanks." Stiles pulled the shirt over his chest and picked up another one. When he turned around with the shirt still in his hand Derek stills stood there. "Eh dude?" He seemed to focus again and left the room.  


oOo  


Stiles clumsily tried to get the water tray out of the coffeemachine but Derek could see him struggle. He came to stand behind him and covered Stiles' hands with his own as he pulled out the tray. Stiles looked up at Derek with his big brown eyes and silently thanked him. Derek wanted to nuzzle against his pale long neck, wanted to trace every mole with his tongue and.. Oh god he was in trouble. He let go of the younger man and walked away quickly. Leaving Stiles astonished.  


oOo  


As Derek reached his home, he ran upstairs, closed the door behind him and pulled down his jeans and boxers, and he came to the sight of big doe eyes and a slender back, covered in moles. He convinced himself it was a one time thing.  


The days and weeks continued, and every night he added an image, his hands, his mouth, his arms. Until he couldn't deny it anymore.  


Derek wanted Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't gone any better. Stiles knew that he was starting to develop a crush on this broody guy but he never thought he'd actually act on it. He did however, learn how to make good coffee and didn't need any more tutoring from Derek. No more daily mouthwatering learning sessions, too bad. 

He couldn't get the guy out of his head, the way he couldn't figure out if his eyes were a brownish green or a greenish brown seemed to be the smallest of his problems. The way Derek always bent over him to get to something and the way his abdomen shifted under that horrible shirt. Luckily it wasn't like Stiles was going to have an OMG I seem to be gay! Or at least bi! Is that even possible?! - dillemma, he had figured his shit out after Danny. But that didn't make it any easier, he didn't know if Derek even swung that way, and if the girl that always came in was his girlfriend. God, he hoped not.

oOo

Derek had been wrestling with his feelings for Stiles for weeks now, he still hadn't found a solution to his problems. When he had asked Laura (he never wanted to do that again, ever) she had told him that he should just walk up to him and woo him with his Hale-charm. Stupid advice. So Derek had just kept on doing what he was already good in. He never thought about Stiles, only when he was home and alone. 

But this tactic never gave him what he yearned for, Stiles. The last few days he started to rethink his methods, maybe Laura was right, 'cause what had he to lose?

oOo

Stiles had never thought himself desirable, that was why he was shocked when Danny had asked him out. Slowly but surely he had grown more confident, which proved to be very helpful at times, just not this time.

Derek had bent over which caused his shirt to ride over his hips and muscular back. Stiles felt as if he was a hormonal teenager again. Which was not a good feeling, especially to have around mega hot guys, like seriously? Stiles caught himself staring at Derek's ass for longer than he was prepared to admit and quickly walked off, causing Derek to fucking gloat. Fine. Just fucking great. 

oOo

Stiles was in a foul mood the rest of his shift, and when he finally could return home, Erica walked up to him. "Stiles!! Thank god you're still here! Could you take over my night-shift? Boyd is taking me out tonight." Stiles only grumbled and Erica gave him a quick hug. "Thank you sweetie!" And off she went. 

Almost everyone had already left the shop, including Derek and everyone else remotely interesting. Night shifts always were a bore, it wasn't like someone wanted a good caffeine boost at 2 am. When Stiles started cleaning everything, he spilled some orange juice on his ever so green shirt. Well shit, now he had to get a new one from the back.

He started pulling his shirt over his head when he stopped dead in his tracks, Stiles was being confronted by two things. One, all of Derek's clothes in a neat pile and two, the sound of someone standing under the shower. Which concluded in Derek, standing under the shower, with no clothes on. O god. Stiles should just take a shirt and go, he knew this, but he couldn't go anywhere. Not with Derek emerging from the shower with only a towel around his waist and his hair still damp. What Stiles wouldn't give to go through that hair with his fingers.

Derek seemed to just notice him, and a predatory grin stretched across his face. Stiles forgot how to breathe. As Derek made his way over to Stiles, his eyes became darker and darker until his eyes were mosly covered with blackness. Stiles still couldn't move as Derek's hands slowly slid under his shirt. "I don't think it's fair that you are wearing clothes when I'm not." Stiles had a sharp intake of breath, then his eyes shot open. "What about Laura?" He asked. "What about her?" Derek seemed genuinely confused, had he read the signs wrong? "Yeah dude, I mean, won't she mind? Being your girlfriend and all that." Derek let out a relieved breath. "She's my sister you moron." Stiles tried to push him away but failed miserably. "Dick." Derek only smiled. "Shut up, Stiles." Stiles grinned back, teasing. "Make me." Derek crushed his mouth against Stiles'. "I'm gonna make you do a lot more than that." And when Stiles answered him with another heated kiss Derek had a frightening revelation.

Derek loved Stiles.


End file.
